The Will
by Araaa Black
Summary: NILEY. JEMI. The unexpected and sudden death of an old friend brings these four together. After months of avoiding each other, they must burn their grudges to fulfill their friend's last wish. (Rated M for Dark Theme, Vulgar Language, and Mature situations)
1. Rest in Peace

**A/N: HELLLLOOO ~~~~ I've been a #NILEY and #JEMI fan for years, and while both relationships have died, along with their fandoms, I'm still here! I noticed the lack of niley and jemi stories and wasnted to change that. This story is inspired by some recent events – Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Demi's POV:<span>**

**In Los Angeles, California; 8 A.M.**

"Demi, wake up…" I felt someone shake me and my eyes slowly opened to see my mother hovering over me. Only, she was crying.

"Mom.. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She started to sob and sat down on my bed. I leaned over and turned my bedside lamp on.

"Selena passed away, Dem."

I can't even explain what I began to feel. It was like a million trains hitting me while lighting struck me – but all at once. "No – No, she can't be. TMZ reposted one of her instagram posts last night. She's alive. You're lying!"

My mother moved forwards to hug me but I pushed her away, "Demi… I'm sorry, but Selena is gone."

The tears started to fall from my eyes as I shot up to grab the television remote. I clicked it on and immediately switched through the various entertainment news channels. And there it was… the headlines… the anchors saddened by her passing… videos of fans mourning…I collapsed to the grown and felt like I would stop breathing right at this moment.

I sobbed into my mother's shoulder, "Mom, her and I weren't on good terms. I stopped being friends with her over some stupid boy… I can't believe this. She can't be gone. I didn't even get to apologize… to say goodbye… it's all my fault."

"No, sweetheart, it's not your fault… please don't blame yourself. There was no way you could prevent this, okay?"

We sat on my floor softly crying for what seemed like hours, until her phone rang. It showed the name "Amanda" lighting up the screen. – Selena's mom. My heart stopped and my mother and I stared at eachother. She carefully picked up the phone and answered, "Mandy…"

My mom stood up and walked out of the room, while I sat on the floor, rocking myself back and forth, blaming myself that my old best friend was now dead.

She walked back into the room and I immediately asked, "What? What did she say?"

"She says that Selena's lawyers would like to speak to you and a few of Selena's other friends. She wants you to go to their Texas estate as soon as possible. But she invited me along as well, just incase you needed support."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up, "okay, let's get our tickets."

**Nick's POV:**

**In Tribeca, New York; 11 A.M.**

"Nick!"

"Give us a smile, Nicky!"

"How do you feel about the news?"

"We're so sorry about your friend's loss!"

"When was the last time you talked to Selena?!"

The paparazzi bombarded me with questions and bright flashes as I exited the studio.

"She was a nice girl Nick, we're so sorry!"

I quickly got into my car and drove into the New York traffic. I turned to look at my producer, Scotty and asked, "What the hell were all these people talking about?"

He shrugged, "I honestly have no idea man, I haven't checked any gossip sites all morning." Scotty turned his phone on and I continued to drive towards my high rise apartment building.

All of a sudden he yells, "What the Fuck!" I press the breaks immediately and turn to him, "What is it?!"

"Bro… I think we should wait until we're back at your house to read this. I can't believe it…"

"No, tell me right now." Scotty continued to scroll through his phone and check various different social media outlets.

"Oh my God…."

I pull the car over and grab the phone from his hands.

"No, nick, wait!"

And there it was. The headline. "SINGER AND ACTRESS, SELENA GOMEZ, DIES DUE TO AN OVERDOSE." And another, "SINGER'S TOXIC RELATIONSHIP BROUGHT HER TO HER DEATH." And, "SELENA GOMEZ PASSES AWAY AT THE AGE OF 22."

My throat dried and I remembered the last time I saw her. At Taylor's birthday which was only a few weeks ago. She was crying and heartbroken, again. I could have helped her then. I could have talked to her. I could have stopped this from happening.

"Nick…Bro…You okay?" I came back to reality and found myself at a struggle to let words come out of my mouth.

"Ye-Yeah… I'm cool. We should get home. I should call her mom."

I got home and slowly walked to my room, scrolling down my contact list and with shaky fingers, clicked on Amanda's number.

She answered, "Nicholas?"

Oh God, she was crying. How was I supposed to comfort her? How are you supposed to comfort a mother after her child has passed away?"

"Nick… are you there?"  
>"Yes, Mandy… I'm so sorry… I just heard…"<p>

"It's okay," she was struggling to speak at this point, which brought me to tears, "I was actually about to contact you and Joe."

"Joe and I?" I hadn't spoken to my brother in months.

"Yes, sweetie. Selena's lawyers wanted to talk to the both of you, regarding her will. Ideally, they want you here as soon as possible, but if not-"

I interrupted, "No, of course. Of Course I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, since I'm already on the phone with you, can you please notify your brother?"

"Yeah, I'll try to."

"I'll see you soon, sweetie."

"I'll see you soon, Mandy."

I hung up and lay down on my floor. Flashbacks of all the times I spent with Selena flooded my mind. Being her boyfriend, breaking up, being her friend. We truly did go through it all, but we somehow drifted over the years and the last time I saw her, she was drunk and crying over her lousy boyfriend. And now, she was dead, and I needed to attended her will reading – with a brother who was headed down the same path as her.

I thought about Joe and stared at my phone. I guess it was finally time to call him.

**Joe's POV:**

**In Miami, Florida; 11 A.M.**

*RING* *RING*

I snorted my last line of coke before looking at my phone screen.

*RING* My brother's name flashed across the screen and it took me by complete surprise. I haven't heard from him since our falling out at Kevin's house. I wonder if he could tell that I was coked out…

"Hello?"

"Joe?"

"Hey Man, how are you?"

"I'm not here to ask how you are, Joe. I'm here to tell you that Selena died and that her mom wants us in Grand Prarie, Texas as soon as possible."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Are you too drugged out to understand what I just told you?"

"You just told me Selena is dead. How else am I supposed to react?"

"Honestly, I don't care. Be in Texas as soon as possible. Unless you spent all your money on drugs, again."

The line went dead and I stared at the remnants of cocaine scattered across my coffee table. I turned on my television and the first thing I see was a montage dedicated to Selena's memory. She died of an accidental overdose of cocaine and alcohol. I look around at the empty alcohol bottles surrounding me.

That could have been me. That should have been me. Not her.

**Miley's POV: **

**In Hyannis Port, Massachusetts; 11 A.M.**

I jumped out of the sailboat and on to the dock. I was spending the weekend at the Kennedy Compound with my boyfriend, Patrick, and his family. Patrick's mother was teaching me how to sail and we were docking our first ride.

"Well… Miley, we certainly have more work to do," she called out from the boat.

I started laughing, "I don't think I can ever learn.. Sailing isn't my best talent." The both of us started laughing as we saw Patrick running towards us from the house.

"Miles! You should come inside, quickly."

I worriedly look at him and hesitantly step forward. He grabs my hand and starts propelling both of us towards the house where a few of his cousins' eyes are fixated onto the television screen.

Pictures of Selena plastered the screen, along with Headlines announcing her death. My hand instantly covered my dropped mouth. "SINGER AND ACTRESS, SELENA GOMEZ, DIES DUE TO AN OVERDOSE." I couldn't believe what I was seeing… All this time, Selena had been pointing the finger at me and calling me an addict, and then this happens… I was in total disbelief.

Although I was never close to her and we never liked each other, something inside of me began to ache. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate and I look down to see my mother's name on the screen. I looked at Patrick, "Hold on, I should take this outside." He nodded and I stepped back out to the backyard.

"Mama?"

"Oh Miley… Have you heard?"

"I just found out… It's crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, her poor parents.. I can't even imagine losing one of my children."

"Yeah. I seriously can't believe this is happening… She was so young."

"Her mother, Amanda, called me a few minutes ago, Miles."

"Oh, and?"

"Well, she introduced herself, considering the fact that we never really associated with their family… And she said that she has been trying to get a hold of you, but kept reaching the wrong number. Apparently Selena's lawyers want to meet with you."

"Meet with me? Why? I wasn't even friends with her!"

"That's what I said too. I said it must have beena mistake, but her mother was very pushy and said it was meant for you. She wants you to be in Grand Prairie, Texas as soon as possible. If you can't make it, that's fine, I can just find a way to – "

I stopped her, "No, mom, I'll go. I know I wasn't' close to her. But I'll go. For her mom."

"Okay, baby, I'll get your ticket and meet you over there. I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

I hung up and remembered the last time I talked to must have been about 2 years ago, and involved another argument over our mutual ex, Nick. It had been years since either of us dated him, but he was the main reason we could never be civil with eachother. I instantly regretted letting him get in the way of a possible friendship I could have had with her. I remember the first time I met her – during her audition for Hannah Montana… She was so sweet.

I could hear the TV inside blaring out further news about her death. I can't believe she's dead.


	2. Reunited and it Feels So Good?

**A/N: Omg! thank you all for your feedback and love, i really appreciate it! & I'd appreciate more feedback and even some requests! Enjoy the second Chapter ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's POV:<strong>

Ever since I got the phone call from Nick, I haven't used any drugs or shot down any kind of alcohol. Flashbacks of my time with Selena haunted my mind the whole plane ride over to Texas.

The guilt was eating away at me. The last time I saw her, we were at an after party for Paris Fashion Week. MY girlfriend at the time was close to some of Selena's new model friends… and my last image of her was snorting a line while I sat back and smiled.

Both of us had gone downhill from the people we used to be.

**_Flashback_**

_"Joe! Come here! You HAVE to meet my best friend!" I turned around to see Demi's big smile and arm around a short girl's shoulder._

_I walked over and outstretched my hand, "Hey, I'm Joe Jonas."_

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Selena."_

_"OMG, great! Now that the two of you know each other, you guys can spend time while I finish my shoot!" Demi ran off leaving the two of us awkwardly standing in the woods of the Camp Rock set._

_"So I've seen you around, but never got to formally meet you. Demi can't stop talking about you, actually."_

_"She can't stop talking about you either, haha!"_

_"Oh really? So are you two really close?"_

_"Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids. We're like sisters."_

_"That's nice to hear! Any friend of Demi's is a friend of mine, I can show you around all the cool hangout spots back in L.A. since you're fairly new to the Hollywood scene."_

_"Thank You, that actually sounds really nice. Dem told me you take her to parties, but that's not really my thing. I'm not really comfortable around drugs and booze…"_

**_End Flashback_**

I shut my eyes after replaying that memory in my head. I should have never taken her to that first party. Things could have been so different.

The car's tires scratched along the gravel driveway that ended outside of a large ranch styled mansion. A short lady walked outside of the front door and greeted me as I walked out of the car.

"Mandy…"

"Joseph…"

I couldn't help but to engulf her in a big hug. It was crazy how much Selena resembled her. It was if I was hugging Selena again.

"Joe, thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me, and I know that Sel would be happy that you came."

"Of course, anything for you and anything for her."

She smiled, "Come inside, I'll walk you to the guest house, where you'll be staying with a few of her other friends."

Mandy quietly walked me around the ranch and towards a smaller, but still big, "guest house."

She opened the door and we stepped into the foyer room, "I'll have the driver bring in your luggage. Dinner will be at 7, in the main house. She's already inside, it'll just be you two tonight. Your brother is flying in tomorrow morning."

"Wait, who's her?"

Just then I heard the sound of someone stepping into the foyer from the living room and a familiar voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand, "Joe?"

**Demi's POV:**

"I'll leave the two of you to catch up, See you both at seven!" Mandy awkwardly exited the house, leaving the both of us staring at eachother.

He walked towards me and cupped my face in his hands, "Demi…"

I closed my eyes and slapped him hard across his face.

"What the Fuck was that for!" He called behind me as I started to walk up the stairs and towards my room.

"You fucking KNOW what that's for!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

**Joe's POV:**

I woke up and unconsciously reached over to the bedside table in hopes to find a small baggie filled with the powder that seemed to solve most of my problems. But my fingers felt nothing.

It had been more than 24 hours that I had used alcohol or drugs, and the withdrawal effects were hitting me hard – especially after the fight with Demi last night. Things between us haven't been right ever since I released a tell-all saying that her and Miley introduced me to weed (which was a lie) and that my relationship with her was only for publicity. (another lie)

I crawled out of bed, washed my face, changed my clothes, then made my way to the main house for breakfast.

**Nick's POV:**

"NICK! I'm sooooo happy to see you!" Demi hugged me so hard I could barely breathe.

"Hahaha, It's nice to see you too, Dem. How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, it's been a really rough couple of days. I can't stop crying… or blaming myself, actually. I just wish we were on better terms. There's nothing worse than someone important dying and not being able to say goodbye… or apologize."

I saw the pain in her eyes and hugged her tighter, "Don't blame yourself Demi. IT's not your fault."

"Nick!" I turned around to see Amanda standing at the doorway of the main house's living room.

"Amanda! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too darling… My, you've gotten so much… bulkier…" She and Demi started laughing, "I wish Sel ended up staying with you instead…" We all got quiet as we remembered who she eventually ended up with, the person who eventually caused her death.

"Anyways! I'll take your luggage to the guest house! You and Demi go to the dining room, I've made you all breakfast." Amanda pulled my suitcase with her as she tried her best to force a smile and leave the room.

Demi and I walked to the dining room where we saw a feast spread across the table.

"Wow.." Demi gasped, "She's really outdone herself."

"She's just probably trying to keep busy and keep her mind off of the situation…"

The both of us started eating and catching up when we heard a presence enter the room. I looked up and there he was.

"Nick."

"Joe." He gave me a small smile and in all honesty, I felt like crying. My brother and I had been best friends since birth. Although we both loved Kevin, Joe and I had always been closer because of our ages and interests… But when he started messing around with too much drugs, we stopped talking and our relationship crumbled.

"You look great."

I wish I could say the same about him, but the drugs and booze had really caught up to him. And what was once a heartthrob, was now a scruffy man with dark eyebags.

"I've missed you, Nick."

"Joe… Just, save it. We aren't here for this. We're here for Selena."

"Okay."

The three of us ate silently until Mandy came back into the room, "Guys, the lawyer's in the living room. And she's almost here."

We got up and walked into the living room where a tall man wearing an all black suit and a dark brown suitcase was waiting for us. He shook all of our hands, "Hello, I'm Mr. Whaley, Mrs. Gomez's attorney."

We all sat down and Demi whispered into my ear, "Who else is coming?"

"I have no idea… Probably one of Sel's model friends? Taylor, maybe?" Demi and Joe grunted at Taylor's name which made me giggle.

Just then, the front door opened causing Demi's jaw to drop and my eyes to almost fall out of their sockets.

Joe gasped, "Miley?"


End file.
